A New Family
by ShadowofU
Summary: Just something that came from the depths of my feels thanks to all the CTCD stuff happening on tumblr now a day...don't judge me. T vT Note: I do not own this wonderful TV show nor do I own any of it's awesome characters.


Courage walked out of the house with a yawn as he adjusted his eyes to get used to the bright sun that sat in the sky. He walked timidly as he looked around. The rusty brown ground surrounded him as he looked around nowhere. The place he had lived for so many years. The wheel squeaked as it went around upon a wind hitting it. As usual he paid no real mind to it since no matter how much oil he put on it the squeaking never seemed to stop.

He took in the nice weather but his ears perked up when he heard a squawk from the chickens in the hen house. He ran over to the house in a hurry. The hen house had been lightly fixed up so that it wouldn't break apart and he looked inside. The chickens looked at him nervously. A couple shook in fear. Courage looked into the corner and saw a orange tail whip back and forth in the corner.

'Again.' Courage rolled his eyes as he walked towards the back of the hen house and began to hear what seemed to be a New Orleans tune.

"Oh me oh my. This is gonna be fine. Gonna make something good out of these chickens cause they're mine." Cajun fox's tail swished back and forth as he stuffed a couple of the chickens into a bag. The chickens tried to move frantically but were unable to get out.

"Um. No." Courage cleared his throat as he glared at Cajun fox who looked at him nonchalantly.

"Oh this isn't that big of a deal. Gotta learn to share." Cajun went to grab another chicken, but courage stopped him.

"You know you're not allowed to be in here! Get out!" Cajun chuckled and went to run but Courage snatched the bag with a glare.

"Now dog you know that's not fair. I earned those chickens fair and square. Besides you know how this will end." Cajun's voice went deep as he glared at Courage who gulped. Courage groaned and passed the bag to Cajun. Cajun nodded and went to run off. Cajun opened his bag content, but stared towards the hen house when the thing he pulled out was a bomb. The bomb's string quickly disappeared before Cajun could react.

Courage waited til he heard the explosion before pulling out another bag and the chickens popped their heads out. While this was only one of Cajun's antics he was still getting used to his stupidity. In the past few months not only had Cajun come to live around the house but a few other 'wonderful guest' as well.

Courage pulled the eggs he needed out from under the chickens and put the chickens that were in the bag back where they belonged. The chickens clucked their thanks as Courage put up a "no Cajun foxes" sign outside the hen house.

Courage walked towards the water pump and stared at the puddle of water that surrounded it.

"What in the-?"

Courage touched the water pump and normal water fell into the bucket, but the water surrounding the pump was still black. Courage yelped as he felt something touch his back and screamed lightly in panic. Courage turned around only to feel something touch him again from the opposite direction. Nervously he turned around once more only to come in view with a large sharp like mouth.

Courage screamed in panic as he put his hand to his chest in horror. The creature laughed as it changed its form back. Courage relaxed as he realized that it was just the Black Puddle Queen. Courage put his hands on his sides as he glared at her. The queen let her hair fall back as she chuckled once more.

"Oh please. You should be used to me by now ya scaredy pup. You have to learn to stop running with your tail. Here let me help." Courage tried to react but the queen sent a giant spray of water at him sending him flying into something soft and furry. Courage coughed up the water and looked where he had been sent. He was somewhere near the garden.

As he looked up a growl could be heard above him. He turned to see the were-mole growling at him. Courage screamed in horror as the were-mole glared at him before pushing something into his chest. Courage stared for a second before looking down and seeing that he had been passed a basket of assorted vegetables to him. Courage in fear of having to deal with the were-mole any longer began to move towards the house again.

He slammed the back door open and the sound of the frying pan could be heard. The smell of an assortment of foods filled the air and Courage breathed in deeply. For a second all Courage could imagine was Muriel cooking and looking to him with her usual smile.

'"Good dog courage. I made some nice chicken dumplings for you. Your favorite."'

"Took you long enough dog." Courage shook his head in realization as he looked towards the ovens. Katz stood at the counter and stared at Courage. Courage did his best to shake the memory out of his head as he walked over and pushed the basket of vegetables up onto the counter. Katz looked down at him and Courage looked away in a bit of embarrassment and confusion.

"Go set the table dog." Courage nodded as he began to get the silverware out.

It had been almost a year since the incident. In that time not only Kat had come to live there due to particular circumstances but half the villains who he had defeated. Courage looked around.

"Looking for the two idiots? I sent the fungus and the crazy duck to get something from the market." Katz went back to what he was frying before putting a few items onto a plate and putting it on the table.

"Here. I know you like these so eat them before the were mole stuffs his face like last time dog." Courage looked at the plate and licked his lips. The plate was covered in chicken dumplings and began to eat them. He couldn't disagree with Katz. The villains were known for eat very…violently and usually if he didn't watch his food the were-mole would eat through all of it.

After a moment Katz came to sit next to Courage who jumped for a second as he poured two cups of tea before sliding one down to Courage. The tea let off a sweet smell and Courage went to take a sip before throwing another dumping into his mouth. The dumplings reminded him of Muriel's and he held back the urge to cry. Even though it had been so long he would occasional feel melancholy when it came to things like that. This usually led to Katz yelling at him or telling him to drink some tea so he would calm down.

Courage looked up from his dumplings only to see that Katz had moved closer and was staring at him. Katz moved his hand and wiped a tear from Courage's eye much to his surprise.

"You sure cry a lot dog. You need to realize that while those two old people you loved are gone you have me here." Katz seemed to move in a bit more but stopped when the door slammed open.

"I'M READY TO EAT SOME GOOD FOOD! YEA I SAY! YEA!" The big toe yelled this out before the other four yelled "Yea" in agreement. Courage looked over to see the giant foot walk in with Le Quack right behind him. When Courage looked back at Katz he looked like he was about to kill someone. He glared at the two in frustration before putting his hand to his face.

"Great. I thought they would take longer than that!" Katz looked at Le Quack who came in with a few things.

"Hu hu~ You look at bit frustrated cat. Maybe you should go lay that head down and leave dinner to us." Le Quack twisted his moustache in his finger as he brought out a weird ingredient, which caused Courage to look at it nervously.

"Please after last time I'd rather not. Almost blew up the house when you mixed up a leek with piece of dynamite."

Kat and Le Quack began to argue as Courage finished off the last of the dumplings. By that time DW Queen had come back and so had Cajun with the Were-mole. Courage watched as the chaos ensued. Cajun began to try and start a new recipe and DW Queen had suddenly started asking Were-Mole if he wanted to play her in a game of checkers without eating the board this time.

Courage walked outside and walked towards the front of the house. He looked around and sighed as the wind picked up again. He stared down at the ground and smiled.

"Guess I'm really not alone anymore."

"Dog, get back in here!" Courage quickly jumped up and ran through the front door. The rock he had left behind had something scribbled on it using Kat's sharp claws.

'Muriel & Eustace Bagg. Loved but never forgotten…well maybe the stupid man but not the woman."

Courage smiled as he ran back into the kitchen to have dinner with his new family.


End file.
